


No Firework Fort

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post canon, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Luke tries to ease Tear and Mieu's fear of fireworks with a surprise.





	No Firework Fort

Shadow-Redecan 35 was the day marked to celebrate the founding of Kimlasca. It was tradition for fireworks to be set off into the night. A festivity loved by many, but two.

-

The royal family had prepared the fireworks in Baticul for the night. Except one member was not going. During the new year's ceremony months earlier, both Luke's girlfriend, Tear and the little cheagle, Mieu, revealed their fear of fireworks. The noble passed on watching the explosions to comfort the two. He remembers all too well how anxious and afraid they were.

-

Tonight, again, Luke decided to give up celebrating, to celebrate in a special way with them. It was early in the afternoon, just after lunch, when Luke walked up to Tear and Mieu, who were relaxing on the couch in the living room. The melodist was reassuring the small blue cheagle, who was already anxious for later that day. The young noble had a small grin on his face.  
"So, I have an idea for the three of us." he began.

"And that would be?" Tear answered, twirling her pendant.

"The three of us will be building a pillow fort!" Luke exclaimed cheerfully.

"Mieu! A pillow fort sounds fun!" Mieu chirped happily.

"Why a fort? Luke-!" Tear was cut off as her boyfriend pulled her up and carried her and their cheagle friend to his new room.

-

Upon arrival, Tear noticed the several stacked pillows and blankets at the side of the bed, and stared in awe. Luke really was serious... she thought. On the floor, she felt a very large but soft comforter.

"Well, it won't build itself, would it?" Luke remained cheerful. Without hesitation, Tear picked up two pillows, and threw one at her boyfriend. They built the pillow walls to the same height as the bed frame of the cream canopy bed that Luke slept on and wide enough to fit the three, before draping over the blanket sheets on all sides. Finally, the three tossed the largest and thinnest sheet over their makeshift fort.

-

"And we are done!" Luke cheered excitedly, "Mieu, do you want to check out the inside?"

"Of course, master!" the little cheagle flew inside the soft and dimly lit fort, "it's so cozy in here!" Luke gestured to Tear, allowing the melodist to crawl in before he followed inside.

"It's so comfy, I love it.." the melodist was in awe, subconsciously hugging the noble.

"I'm glad you love it, because this is where we're spending Kimlasca Day." Luke smiled, giving shock to Tear and Mieu.

"B-But what about your family, master? Wouldn't they want to spend it with you?" the cheagle sounded slightly sad, his ears dropping onto the sheets.

"And wouldn't you have wanted to see the fireworks? Mieu and I would come too.." Tear added, her voice shaking slightly at the end.

"I spoke to my parents and asked for this. Mother said she wants us to be as comfortable as possible, father was pretty angry at the request though.." the former replica admitted, looking away for a few seconds, "I wanted you two to enjoy the day as well, especially after what happened for New Year's.." Tear's gaze followed to Luke's elbow, which held a black and blue bruise that had just finished healing, a blow that had been bestowed when he tried to calm Tear down and they fell back against the wall, with his right elbow hitting the edge of the dresser.   
Luke did not expect his girlfriend to embrace him tightly, raising her face from his chest to give him a small kiss on the cheek, whispering "Thank you so much.." to him. Mieu joined, flying onto the noble's opposite shoulder and nuzzling him.

"Thank you, master! Now we're all safe!"

-

Hours later, as fireworks blossomed in the night, added with the sounds of awe and massive explosions, the couple and cheagle laid at the foot of the fort. With Mieu sleeping peacefully on Tear's stomach, Luke rose, gently held Tear's jaw and kissed her.

"Happy Kimlasca Day, Tear. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own fear of fireworks, except not the fort part. I decided to write this because I celebrated my very first fourth of July. May or may not do the prequel to this at the end of the year. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
